Hidden Love
by mambrino
Summary: Kendall has a crush on a certain hazel-eyed boy, but will he be able to tell him or will he end up alone for another night. Warning Male/Male slash. Kames!


**Hey just a few things before you read. Mrs. Knight and Katie aren't in this one. Just pretend they're somewhere else. Also this does have smut in it, hence why its rated M! Alright you can read now**

* * *

Kendall Knight sighed loudly as he starred up at his white ceiling, feeling his body build with tension as he remained unmoving. The morning sun was slowly rising over the hills and he knew his alarm clock would be going off soon. Kendall rolled over to his side to look at the clock. '_6:15'_ he read in his mind. his eyes shifted to the person sleeping just a few steps away in another bed. Kendall traced his eyes along the tall figure as he took in quiet breathes, still amerced in his own dreamland.

Suddenly, the blonde was ripped from his own thoughts as the sound of his annoying alarm went off. Kendall huffed and quickly turned it off, sitting up on his elbows.

"James.'' he called. No response.

"James.'' Kendall said a little louder. Still no response.

"James!" Kendall shouted picking up a pillow and chucking it at the brunette's head. Instantly the taller was up and glaring at the leader, mercury eyes meeting deep green.

"I'm up.'' he replied, annoyed as he threw the pillow back, barely missing Kendall's head. The blonde simply rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the bed.

James was the first one to the shower while Kendall headed to the kitchen to eat some breakfast before he too had to shower. As he took a bite of cereal Logan and Carlos entered the small kitchen. already dressed and ready for school. Kendall raised a confused eyebrow.

"Why are two already dressed up, it's only 6:30?'' Kendall questioned as he took another bite of cereal.

"Carlos and I are going early to finish our project before school starts.'' Logan answered, tugging on his jacket, Carlos following suit. Kendall felt his heat begin to race.

"Wait so its just gonna be me and James until 7:45?'' Kendall asked somewhat frantic.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Logan asked, giving Kendall a confused look.

"No no. I was just wondering.'' Kendall replied as he got up, put his dishes in the sink, and rushed down the hall to his and James' room. Logan and Carlos exchanged looks as they headed out the door.

Kendall felt his pulse quicken and his breathing become shallow. The blonde felt as if everything around him slowed down. No way was he about to let Logan and Carlos know his big crush on James. Kendall realized what was happening and made himself calm down, taking slow deep breaths. Only then did he hear someone calling for him.

"Kendall!'' Said boy turned his head to look at the beautiful God in-front of him.

"Dude I've been yelling at you for five minutes. Are you okay?'' James asked, somewhat irritated. Kendall felt a deep blush creep up his cheeks as he tried to hide his face.

''I'm fine. I just zoned out for a sec.'' he replied. Without another word, Kendall stood up, grabbed some clothes, and practically ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. This left James very confused and concerned.

James turned around, brushing it off as he selected his clothes for the day. After finishing getting dressed James began to question why Kendall had looked so nervous when he had talked to him. That wasn't like Kendall to just rush out of the room like that. But lately that seemed to be the only Kendall around. The blonde rarely talked to the brunette anymore and when he did it was just to tell him to get up or to get ready for rehearsals. it felt like they were drifting apart and that was something James never imagined.

The brunette stopped his train of thought when he heard the door creak. He turned around to find Kendall at his dresser probably looking for his signature beanie. Just then James remembered something.

"Looking for this?'' James asked as he pulled out the prized hat. Kendall looked over, green eyes lighting up a bit when they landed on the item.

"Yeah.'' He whispered sheepishly, taking the beanie from James and situating it upon his head.

"Hey Kendall?'' James asked. Kendall looked up at James as he continued to pack his book-bag. "Can we talk.'' Kendall's eyes went wide as thoughts began to rush through his head. _"Maybe he found out, maybe he doesn't want to be friends anymore, maybe he hates me.'' _Kendall thought to himself.

"Uh, right now? it's almost time for school to start.'' Kendall stated. Not even waiting for the brunette, Kendall speed out the door. Not long after James had caught up, grabbing Kendall by the arm and halting him to a stop. James looked at Kendall in the eyes, trying to get his attention. Kendall just looked away, trying to get out of James' death grip.

"Kendall stop, we need to-'' James was cut off as someone approached them.

"James!'' Kali, their new neighbor, yelled excitedly. James dropped his arm and looked over at her. The brunette, blue-eyed girl made her way over to them and gave James a hug while Kendall backed up a bit to give them room. He was about to bolt when he saw James glare at him, which meant he had to stay.

"Hey Kali, how are you?'' he responded as a little aggravated, but still calmly.

"I'm great.'' She replied cheerfully, ''Anyway I had a quick question. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie tonight?'' She asked, pulling out her puppy dog eyes.

"uh, sure, whatever.'' James said quickly. Kendall felt his heart clench. They were supposed to go to the movies tonight, but Kendall wasn't about to ruin a date and be bombarded with questions

"Great, see you at nine.'' She gave one last hug to the brunette, nodded to Kendall, and headed on her way. Kendall rolled his eyes as he pushed the elevator button. James reached over to Kendall, but pulled back when Kendall shrugged out of his hand.

"Kendall please-'' James was interrupted again, this time by Kendall.

"James we're already late for class, can please talk about this some other time?'' Kendall sighed as the doors opened to the lobby.

"Fine.'' James replied in defeat. They quickly ran into the classroom, taking a seat just as the tardy bell rang.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen pull out your text books and read pages four-fifteenth to four-twenty-eight.'' Mrs. Collins instructed. The class let out a groan as they flipped to the chapter. Kendall began reading, trying to get his nerves to calm down. out of nowhere he felt a piece of paper hit his head. The blonde looked up and noticed Logan looking at him.

"Dude, what took you so long?'' He whispered.

"We got a little caught up.'' He said. Logan nodded and dropped his head back to the text. Kendall looked over at James and had to bite his tong to keep from huffing at the sight. Three girls where turned around talking to James. Each one tossing their hair over their shoulder, batting their eyes at him, our giggling with him. This made Kendall literally sick to his stomach. Kendall averted his eyes and looked back down at the book. He would do anything to get James off his mind, but nothing was working.

Kendall felt the hours drag on as he zoned in and out of the lesson. He had since given up on reading and was now just starring at the ceiling. Relief momentarily filled his system when the bell rang dismissing them from class. But this feeling dissipated as he watched James walk out of the classroom with a bunch of girls around his arms. Kendall felt his heart sink. They were supposed to hang out at the pool today, but it seems James had forgotten again.

Kendall literally shrunk back as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Just as he made his way out the door, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Kendall turned around to find Logan and Carlos behind him.

"Hey we're gonna go get some lunch, you wanna come.'' Carlos asked. Kendall smiled weakly and shook his head.

''Nah I'll pass.'' He replied simply.

"Alright, Hey ken you sure you're okay?'' The asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired.'' He reassured. It wasn't a complete lie. He only got about two hours of sleep the night before and he felt exhausted.

"Okay, well we'll see you later.'' They said there goodbyes and headed out. Kendall made it to his floor when another hand grabbed his wrist. Kendall turned to see who it was and to say the least he was not expecting this.

"What do you want Jett?'' He asked sharply. He really didn't want to deal with him today.

''Kendall, how great to see you.'' He said smiling as he hugged Kendall. The tall boy stiffened up at the new contact. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I have an important question.'' He stated like Kendall should know already.

Well you found me, now what?'' He asked getting ready to check him into the wall if he got ticked off.

"Will you go out with me?'' He asked bluntly. Kendall felt his anger rise as he knocked Jett into the wall.

"What the hell, is this some kind of joke?'' He asked, trying to keep his anger under control.

''No.'' Jett replied pulling Kendall's arm down from his neck. "I'm really asking.''

"Why in the world would you think that?'' Kendall spat as he slowly backed away.

"Oh come one, I see the way you look at James. And I know if you could like him then why not date someone ten times as sexy and hot.'' He replied with a smirk.

"Well no thanks. I think I can do without. Besides James is the most beautiful person on this earth, no one can top him.'' Kendall seethed, turning around and trying to storm off, but unfortunately Jett caught him before he could.

"Kendall this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You don't want to give that up do you?'' He asked. pretending to care.

"No Jett. Now let me go.'' Kendall demanded as he yanked his arm free.

"Wow. I thought you were different. But I guess they were right. You really are ugly and worthless. Kendall just kept walking as he neared his door.

As soon as he entered his room he flung his bag somewhere and fell right onto his bed. He really just wanted this day to end already, but they still had rehearsals, though Kendall really didn't feel like dealing with Gustavo at the moment. Kendall huffed when he looked at the clock. practice started in thirty minutes. Silently Kendall stood up and made his way back downstairs.

He found Logan and Carlos standing by the icey machines talking with one another.

"Hey guys head out to the limo it's time to go.'' Kendall told them. Both nodded their heads and headed out to the car while Kendall went out to the pool area to find James. The sight made Kendall almost split right there. His heart cracked into a million pieces and his eyes began to tear up. Right there sitting on a lounge chair was James...and another girl, kissing. Kendall backed up and went straight to the Limo. He quickly got in and asked Carlos to go find James, pretending that he hadn't found him.

Logan and Kendall sat in and awkward silence until Logan broke it.

"Kendall what's wrong, you look upset and haven't said a word since Carlos left.'' Logan stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm fine I just want to get out of here.'' He responded thickly. Not long after Carlos and James stepped into the car.

"Dude are you blind? He was at the pool.'' Carlos joked. Kendall just nodded his head and told the driver to go. James took in the blonde sitting across from him. He wouldn't even lift his head to look at the him. This really worried James. he hadn't said a word since he got in the limo.

fifteen minutes later they pulled up to rock records. each getting out, Kendall at the back. As soon as they entered the building, they were greeted with Gustavo's warm (Loud) welcome.

"Dawgs, I want you in the studio now. No complaints. GO!'' all four ran to the studio, almost falling over one another in their hurry.

The first few songs were good but after a few hours of just vocals their throats began to feel as though sandpaper were rubbing against their vocal chords. Carlos was the first to complain about his sore throat.

"my throat is killing me. Carlos whined in between songs.

"Does it look like I care!'' Gustavo asked harshly

"Well um he does have a... point.'' Logan replied timidly.

"I DON'T CARE!'' Gustavo yelled, blasting their ears off. Kendall had already had enough of this.

"Well I do!'' Kendall shouted back-talking Gustavo.

"Oh now top Dawg wants to back-talk now does he!'' Gustavo sneered, stepping in Kendall's personal space.

"Yeah when it comes to my friends. You can go sit in your lonely little mansion and write sad songs all day because, I quote, I DON'T CARE!'' Kendall screamed, now in Gustavo's face.

"THAT'S IT! I want two hours of dance routines now! The rest of you can take a break.'' Kendall rolled his and left to go into the dance portion of the studio.

"I've never seen him snap like that. Not even at hockey practice.'' Logan observed, though he was kinda glad Kendall had done that.

"Me either. I wonder what's wrong with him.'' Carlos mused.

"Me too.'' James said behind them. His dark mercury eyes were filled with worry and concern for their leader. Something was wrong and James was determined to find out.

After two very long hours of dance routines Kendall felt exhausted. But he didn't regret standing up for his friends. Kendall groaned as he stood up on achy feet. The world seemed to spin faster as he got to the door. Before he knew it, he was standing in the main entrance searching for his friends. He was slightly relieved when he saw them, but again the feeling disappeared when he meet James' worried look.

Just as Kendall was about to take another step two large hands grabbed his shoulders and spun him around.

"Did I say you could leave! Maybe you're just not good enough to be here.'' Gustavo said, narrowing his glare at the boy.

"Come on Gustavo I did what you told me to do. Isn't that enough?'' He asked, not letting the older man intimidate him.

"GET BACK IN THEIR OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Gustavo screamed, but that had drawn the line for Kendall. The tall blonde pushed past Gustavo and out the back door. Their he grabbed the metal bar and took deep breaths, feeling his heart rate speed up with all his anger. He wanted so badly for all the confusing feeling to just leave him alone already. His only wish would never become true. Kendall was taken from his thoughts when he heard the door squeak and a soft hand rest on his shoulder.

''Kendall?'' James asked softly.

"What James.'' Kendall answered greeting his teeth.

"Kendall, what's wrong.'' James inquired his friend.

"Nothing-'' Kendall tried to say but was cut off.

"NO! no you're not Kendall! Stop bull-shitting!'' James said, raising his voice.

Taken aback Kendall pulled back and starred at James in the face.

"I JUST CAN'T TELL YOU JAMES!'' Kendall shouted. James dramatically rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Just tell me Kendall. Please I need to know.'' James begged.

Finally Kendall broke.

"You wanna know why I've been acting this way?'' Kendall asked before continuing. "Because I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU. I have been since we where fourteen. I've tried to hide it for so long, but it just doesn't seem to help.'' Kendall felt his eyes burning with tears. "I would watch painfully as girls threw themselves all over you. It hurt so much to see them flirt with you.'' Kendall felt a hot tear slip down his face. "And not only did that hurt, but you kept blowing me off. WE where supposed to hang out at the pool today. We where supposed to go see a movie tonight. WE where supposed to be in this together.'' Tears flowed down his cheeks as he kept speaking. ''I-I LOVE YOU!'' Kendall shouted before running off, out the doors, and to a taxi cab.

James stood their shocked out of his mind. How could he have not noticed his long time crush liking him back. It all made since now. How he would always look hurt when another girl tried flirting with him. How he would blush when he would come out of the shower. How he had been avoiding him lately. The brunette felt absolute regret now. He couldn't believe the love of his life loved him back. He hated the idea that Kendall was now crying over him. He had to do something, and quick.

When Kendall arrived home he quickly ran to his room and shut the door. Tear tracks stained his light face and his eyes where burning from so much crying. Kendall silently stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers. The days events rolling in his mind.

_"Hey James wanna go see a movie.'', Yeah sure.'' "Wow they were right, you are worthless and ugly.'' Maybe you're just not good enough to be here.'' "I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!''_ Everything was screaming in Kendall's mind, making him curl into a tighter ball and squeeze his eyes shut, tears still falling down his face.

Kendall never heard the door open, or the floor creak, or the bed dip. The only thing he did feel is two strong arms wrap around his and bring him to a soft, firm chest. Kendall opened his eyes and immediately tried to escape from the strong hold. But the brunette kept a strong grip around the other.

"P-Please James l-let go.'' Kendall sobbed, thrashing around in his arms. James continued to sit there, never saying a word. Finally Kendall just gave up and stopped trying to escape, and rather begin to sob in James' sturdy chest.

"You-you probably h-hate me know, don't you?'' Kendall asked quietly as he sniffled.

"Kendall look at me.'' James persuaded. he reached a finger under the blonde's chin and lifted his head so he could see Kendall's perfect bottle green eyes. Without saying a word James leaned in and pressed his lips against Kendall's.

Kendall was so shocked that he instantly melted into the kiss. This was everything he had dreamed of and more. James was the first to break when they needed oxygen.

"I never got to tell you how I felt. Truth is I've had a crush on you since I was twelve. I tried covering it up by letting girls throw themselves at me. If I had known it would hurt you I wouldn't have done it.'' James explained gently. "I love you Kendall.'' Instead of replying Kendall leaned in, kissing James passionately on the lips. James deepened the kiss by running his tong along Kendall's bottom lip. Kendall grants access as James pushing his tong further into Kendall's mouth, hitting all his sweet spots.

Kendall releases a moan as James begins running his hands up and down Kendall's sides. The blonde tangles his finger in James perfect brown hair. The taller of the two cautiously pulls at the waistband of the others boxers. Kendall stops for a second to look at James.

"Are you sure?'' He asks shyly.

"With all my heart.'' James replies hotly in Kendall's ear biting at his earlobe as he pulls back.

James seductively pulls down Kendall's boxers and throws them to the ground. James takes in the delicious sight of Kendall's member. He can already tell it's full on hard. Kendall reaches up his hands to take James' shirt off and throw it to the ground. Next he works on James belt, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them off along with his underwear. Kendall lets out a soft moan as he takes in the sight of James' length.

James takes Kendall's member into his hand and begins pumping it. He leans down and traces kiss up along Kendall's stomach, licking his nipples and stopping at his neck to softly suck the skin. Kendall moans louder at the thrilling sensation.

"Ngh I need you.'' Kendall whimpers.

"You gotta tell me what you need baby.'' James whispers dominantly.

"Ngh I need you ngh inside me, Now!'' Kendall begs. James is more than willing to help him out. James takes two fingers and sticks them in Kendall's mouth.

"Suck.'' he commands. Kendall obediently complies. He lets his fingers get nice and wet so he doesn't hurt Kendall to much. He takes the two fingers out and pulls Kendall's legs over his shoulders for better access. First he places one finger in, sliding in slowly past the tight ring of muscles. He gently runs his finger along the inside of the blonde's hole. Carefully had adds a second digit. This gains a hiss of pain from Kendall but he quickly encourages James to continue. James does so and scissors Kendall for a while before pulling his fingers. He looks up at Kendall to make sure its okay, and when he gives a nod James lines himself up to his hole and begins pushing in.

Kendall whimpers in pain at first but looks up at James. "You can move.'' Kendall says. James nods and thrust full into Kendall. He then backs up to the tip and thrust back into Kendall. He picks up his speed as each thrust enters the blondes body. Finally the pretty boy hits Kendall's prostate dead on, earning a loud moan from the boy.

"Right there James. hit there again.'' Kendall pleads. James smirks and does it again. Earning another scream of ecstasy. James leans down pressing his lips to Kendall's and grabs his erection, pumping with each thrust. With a few more pumps Kendall comes all over James' hand and chest. Seeing Kendall release sends James over the edge and fills Kendall to the brim with his seamen.

Once they both have there breathing back in check, James pulls out of Kendall, earning a wince from him and collapses beside the blonde. James first pulls the blankets over their naked spent bodies, then pulls Kendall closer to him. Kendall instinctively curls up to James, arms reaching around his waist and head resting against his chest. James runs one hand through Kendall's golden locks while the other rubs his back soothingly. Kendall lifts his head to peck James on the lips once before resting his head back on his chest.

"Kendall, I just have one thing to ask you.''James whispered.

''Hmm?'' Kendall replied.

"Will you be my boyfriend?'' Kendall looked up into those beautiful mercury eyes of James' and said,

"Yes.''

"I love Kenny.'' James whispered.

"I love you too Jamie.'' Kendall replied, falling into a more peaceful dreamland.

* * *

**OMG I am very happy how this turned out. I wasn't sure about the smut only because this is my first time writing it and I think I did pretty well. This was just something that just came to my mind and I thought I would try it. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and please tell me how I did on the smut part. Thanks **

**~Mambrino**


End file.
